Growing up
by Chibirebel and ldybookiie
Summary: Maturity often comes with a torrent of new emotions. Hitsugaya x Hinamori. An Update at last!
1. Questions that need to be answered

Growing up

ChibiRebel

A.N. This is my first bleach fanfiction. Characters might act OOC, I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can. Also, the timeline has gone to hell, but I would like it to take place after everything like Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen's betrayal and Hinamori's coma, when everything is peaceful and calm. In this perfect Soul Society, Aizen is DEAD! I don't care what happens to Ichimaru and Tousen though. Also I got the idea for this fanfic from a short drabble titled **maturity**.

Summary: Maturity often comes with a torrent of new emotions.

Pairings: Hitsugaya x Hinamori

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, you already know that.

Chapter 1: Questions that need to be answered

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed, "About damn time." He ran his hands through his spiky white hair. It was finally happening...puberty. It had been decades since he died and he was finally hitting puberty, at the age of 150 something for that matter. 'About damn time' was right. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look that different anyway. He had grown, that he knew. He could now look at his baka vice captain without looking at her chest. He could look at her neck, which was far more better. He had outgrown his captain cloak and they refused to make him a new one until he was finished maturing. Hitsugaya stared at his hands, they had grown bigger, there was also the fact that he had larger muscles now. He also had newfound strength and agility. Hitsugaya groaned at the sound of his voice. It began cracking and sometimes he had the tendency to sing soprano, which was absolutely hilarious to his vice captain.

Then there were those thoughts. Yes, those thoughts that happened to randomly appear in his head whenever he thought about or saw Hinamori. They made him red as a tomato and they made his body do **things** too. Which was somewhat horribly embarrassing for him. Sometimes when he and Hinamori would eat lunch, those thoughts would appear again, making him go red. Hinamori would often ask if he sick or not.

That was a total downside to growing up.

He wondered why he would think about her like that now, he never thought about her before in that manner. This was new. But he would just have to live with it, for now at least.

* * *

Hinamori cocked her head to the side as she stared at her figure in the mirror, "I'm growing up..." Hinamori herself was finally going through puberty. She was older than Hitsugaya, but for some reason she started later. She poked her chest a couple of times and sighed. Her Shinigami gi was getting tighter, not around the waist area but around the chest area. She sighed to herself. Sometimes she wondered if she would end up like Rangiku. 

Hinamori shivered at the thought. Suddenly her mind turned to Hitsugaya, he was growing up too. She noticed how his face was beginning to lose its childish features and was slowly being replaced with more chiseled skin. The thought made her blush. There was also his body...

STOP!

'Hinamori Momo! You will not think of Hitsugaya like that! He is a captain for heaven's sake!' Hinamori scolded herself for the umpteenth time.

But she couldn't stop herself from going there again.

"Oh kami-sama..." Hinamori pressed her forehead against the mirror, "What's happening to me?" Maybe she should ask Rangiku, she did seem adept in these kind of things.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Rangiku lifted her face up from her book and said, "Come in!" Rangiku didn't exactly know who it was but she didn't exactly care.

Hinamori timidly opened the door and stepped in. Rangiku was surprised by this, Hinamori had never directly come into her room before.

"Hinamori-chan! This is quite a surprise!" Rangiku put down her book and motioned to the girl to sit next to her.

Hinamori nodded and sat down slowly.

"So what brings you here?" Rangiku asked noticing that Hinamori had a blush on her face.

"I need to ask you something," Hinamori whispered her face becoming redder.

"Hai?" Rangiku had an idea about what the question was going to be about, judging from the blush on the younger girl's face.

"Promise not to laugh okay?"

"Promise." Rangiku's voice was full of amusement and curiosity.

"Okay, Rangiku-chan, I've been having these strange thoughts about Hitsugaya-kun, they've been plaguing me ever since I began to go through puberty. I'm not really sure what they mean and I was wondering if you could help me. " Hinamori said in one breath more or less.

Rangiku's mouth was completely open, she couldn't believe it. Hinamori was having dirty thoughts about taichou. She couldn't help but chuckle, "What kind of thoughts were they, were they by any chance, dirty?"

Hinamori looked down at the ground and blushed.

"I suppose they were."

"You could say that...but what I don't understand is why I've been getting these thoughts so recently. I've never had those kind of ideas about Hitsugaya-kun before! Why now?" Hinamori questioned.

Rangiku waved her hand dismissively and grinned, "It's all a part of growing up. It's natural to have those thoughts about taichou, he is a boy after all."

Hinamori nodded shyly.

Rangiku couldn't help but smirk, taichou had come to her a week ago asking her the same thing. She looked back at the conversation.

"_Why? Why do I get these thoughts when I'm around Hinamori?" Hitsugaya covered his face with one hand while the other was grinding into the floor._

_Rangiku raised an eyebrow at Hitsugaya, "What kind of thoughts taichou?"_

_Hitsugaya took his hand off of his face and sighed, "Uh-whenever I'm around her...before I can stop myself I start thinking about Hinamori and how she would look-bare, among other things..." Hitsugaya said reluctantly._

_Rangiku couldn't believe it, did Hitsugaya just say he was fantasizing about Hinamori-chan? "Did you just say you imagine Hinamori nak-"_

"_Bare, just say bare." Hitsugaya gave Rangiku a cold look._

"_-bare," Rangiku smirked at her captain. '**my little captain is finally growing up**.' _

"_I don't understand it!" _

"_You're not supposed to," Rangiku replied._

"_That's idiotic then," Hitsugaya retorted._

"_You may be right."_

Rangiku glanced at Hinamori and noticed that her shinigami gi was getting tighter, kind of like hers.

"Your gi, you may need a bigger one," Rangiku said pointing to Hinamori's gi.

Hinamori blushed and covered herself fervently.

"Aa, don't worry about it!" Rangiku reassured, "It's a good thing, don't cover yourself up!"

"Rangiku-chan?" Hinamori asked, "May I ask you one more thing?"

"Go for it," Rangiku said as she poured some water into a cup and began drinking it.

"Will I be like you?" at the questioned Rangiku spit all her water out.

"E-excuse me?" Rangiku inquired her eyes wide.

"I said, will I be like you, in terms of my chest," Hinamori repeated adding in some detail.

Rangiku's eyes were still wide, she looked to the side, "I-I can't give you a direct answer, but I don't think you'll be like me."

"Oh alright!" Hinamori smiled and hugged Rangiku, "Thanks for your time Rangiku-chan, I must go now!" With that Hinamori stood up and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

Meanwhile Rangiku still was shocked over Hinamori's question, "Judging by the way she's growing she might be like me..." she pondered on it for a moment then shook her head, "Nahhhh."

* * *

"Aa, Hitsugaya-taichou, what brings you to the fourth division?" Unohana asked as she welcomed the young captain in. 

"I need to ask you something, Unohana-taichou," Hitsugaya said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"Ask away," Unohana smiled.

"I need to know if I'm sick or not."

"Hmm? Well you don't look sick to me, why do you ask?"

"Because I think I'm sick, something is desperately wrong with me," Hitsugaya shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Unohana questioned, a concerned look crossing her face.

"I'm not sure, but could you check to see if I'm sick or not."

"Well, alright then," Unohana smiled again, just as she was about to speak another voice interrupted her.

"Unohana-taichou are you-"

* * *

Hinamori was still curious, even after that talk with Rangiku. She still wanted to know. Hinamori thought of asking some other people like Kira but she decided against it. Who would know best about puberty. Unohana-taichou that's who. 

Hinamori reached the fourth division quarters and met up with Isane-fuku taichou.

"Hinamori- fuku taichou," The gentle vice captain said as he bowed down to Hinamori. Hinamori bowed back and smiled.

"Isane-kun have you seen Unohana-taichou, I need to speak with her," Hinamori said.

"Aa, yes I have, she is in her office at this moment, would you like me to direct you to it?" Isane offered.

"I would like that," Hinamori bowed to show her thanks. Isane directed Hinamori in the general direction of the office.

When Hinamori reached the office she didn't hear the voices through the door so she just opened it.

"Unohana-taichou are you-" Hinamori cut herself off, noticing Hitsugaya.

"Aa, Hinamori-chan," Unohana smiled at the young girl and waved to her, "What would you like?"

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya then at Unohana. 'I should have knocked.' Hinamori also noticed that Hitsugaya was staring intensely at her, this made her blush.

"Gomen nasai," Hinamori bowed down, "I didn't know you were busy."

Unohana waved her hand dismissively and smiled, "Oh, I'm not busy." Unohana then feigned a thoughtful look, "Hmm. Now that you mention it I just remembered I have quite a bit of paperwork that I must file. I'm truly sorry, but could you please come by my office sometime later? Both of you?"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya nodded.

-TBC-

* * *

A.N. Kind of long. Maybe I should boot this up to M. If you must flame then do it, but be easy...please. Anyway R&R. 


	2. Not so little anymore

Growing up

ChibiRebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 2: Not so little anymore

* * *

Hitsugaya ended up escorting Hinamori out of the fourth division quarters. Both were silent on their way out. Both were deep in thought. Especially Hitsugaya. The young captain just couldn't help but stare at Hinamori. She was growing too, albeit discreetly.

'_Is it just me or is Hinamori's gi getting tight, especially around the chest area..._' Hitsugaya asked himself as his face became red again. He then swatted the thought away. '_Iie, I must not think like that. Appearances must be kept!_'

"Hey Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked looking up at Hitsugaya.

"Don't call me that and what?" Hitsugaya replied trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to perfect my bankai?" Hinamori requested her eyes full of determination.

Hitsugaya looked straight into Hinamori's eyes, he thought about it for a moment then sighed. Even if he did say no she would still ask him, hell, she would ask him until he broke. He might as well get it over with right now, "Hai, I'll teach you." He said coolly.

"Arigatou Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled jumping into his arms.

"Oi oi, people are watching," Hitsugaya said trying to pry the girl off him. Truth be told, he didn't mind that she was hugging him at all. He actually liked it.

"Aa, gomen ne Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori detached herself and bowed down, apologizing for her previous actions.

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows and waved his hand dismissively. He hated it when Hinamori apologized for no absolute reason, it was stupid, "Oi, don't blame yourself for something so trivial. Um...if you want we can start the training now, but I must warn you. I train hard."

Hinamori nodded happily, "Hai! And don't worry about me Shiro-chan I can handle you."

"Right then," Hitsugaya said nodding quickly, "Follow me, we'll train in the tenth division training room."

Hinamori nodded and smiled, "Hai!"

* * *

"Hinamori try harder!" Hitsugaya commanded as he slashed his left side, where Hinamori was. Luckily Hinamori was fast enough to block his sword. She then jumped back and got into a defensive stance. She seemed to have some breathing problems.

"Hai Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori then charged for Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya prepared himself for a frontward strike, but at the last minute Hinamori jumped up and prepared to strike him from above. Hitsugaya quickly brought his sword up and blocked her aerial attack. He tumbled to the side and brought his sword in front of him, "Good Hinamori, but you'll need to be more clever then that."

Hinamori nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeves of her gi, speaking of which she needed to order a new one, her gi got way to tight. "I've got a lot more than that!" Hinamori got into a fighting stance, holding her sword in front of her.

"Good, show me!" Hitsugaya challenged doing that same thing. They continued to spar until nightfall.

* * *

"H-Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori breathed as she laid on her back, "So tired..." She turned to her side.

Histugaya agreed with her, he was tired too. They were sparring for 8 straight hours, who wouldn't be tired. Hitsugaya heard a grumble. He put his hand on his stomach and sat up. It seemed like Hitsugaya and Hinamori were so into sparring that they forgot to eat.

Hinamori giggled, "Hungry?"

Hitsugaya nodding still holding his stomach.

"Let's order some food then," Hinamori suggested, "I'm too tired to make something."

Hitsugaya nodded and reluctantly forced himself to stand up, he walked the ordering bell and began ringing it loudly. Soon a shinigami came to the tenth division training room. Hitsugaya was now sitting on the floor cross legged while Hinamori was lying on the floor.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what do you need?" the shinigami asked.

"I need 2 large obentos with extra wasabi," Hitsugaya ordered. The shinigami nodded and quickly ran off.

Hinamori smiled as she too finally sat up, "I don't need that much food Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya shook his head in disagreement, "Nonsense, of course you need that food if...you're going to survive another day training with me."

Smiling, Hinamori scooted closer to Hitsugaya, "You're not so little anymore, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Hinamori, "So why do you keep on calling me Shiro-chan?"

"It's a habit, but it's true you've grown up," Hinamori complemented leaning against his shoulder, "But you'll always be Shiro-chan to me."

Hitsugaya felt a little deflated, '_I'll always be Shiro-chan to her? Will I ever be anything more?_' He shook his head again. Hinamori felt his discomfort and looked up at the boy.

"Is there anything wrong Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Betsuni," Hitsugaya replied, he looked down at Hinamori, he noticed that her gi was loosened, showing off some impressive cleavage. '_Don't go there!_' he scolded his brain. Oh why did Hinamori have to be so attractive? "Hinamori, your gi is loose." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"I know, I loosened it," Hinamori anaswer causually.

"Wh-WHAT?" Hitsugaya felt that red coming back again, "Why?"

Hinamori didn't seem to notice that Hitsugaya was turning red, or the fact that was staring at her chest, "My gi is getting too tight, so I loosened it for now, but I really must get a new one."

Hitsugaya nodded with her explanation.

"Hitsugaya-kun, how did you know my gi was loose?" Hinamori asked, "Did you look?"

"N-no..." Hitsugaya stuttered. His face was a giant tomato right about now.

Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya and laughed. His face was so red. '_Yep, he was looking at me..._' Hinamori felt sorry for Hitsugaya so she tied her gi again. She heard a sigh of relief from Hitsugaya and smiled.

* * *

"Arigatou for the dinner Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori thanked as Hitsugaya began walking her to the fifth division quarters.

"It was nothing," Hitsugaya replied tucking his arms in the sleeves of his gi. None said a word after that, they were just content in each other's company for now. After awhile Hitsugaya broke the silence, "Hey Momo."

"Yeah?" Hinamori replied.

"Do you still wet the bed?" Hitsugaya asked looking up.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she punched him on the arm, "What kind of question is that!" She began to blush wildly.

Hitsugaya ignored her punch and sighed, "A truthful one, well tell me do you still wet the bed?"

Hinamori looked down at the floor and answered quietly, "No..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Hitsugaya smirked at her blush.

Hinamori frowned and hit him again, "Shut up Shiro-chan, and I suppose you still have your rubber dog?"

"Hey don't involve my dog in this!" Hitsugaya countered.

"And you have to involve my problem in this!" Hinamori retorted.

They were fighting, but there was no anger in their words. They were just playing around.

"It's a problem you've had since Rukongai! _Bed-wetter Momo_!"

"Yeah and you still have that rubber dog since Rukongai, _Shiro-chan_!" Hinamori and Hitsugaya glared at each other for awhile before breaking into fits of laughter.

They kept laughing until they reached Hinamori's room.

Hinamori slid her door open and turned around to Hitsugaya, "Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun." She bowed her head slightly.

"No problem," Hitsugaya whispered.

They were silent once more, neither knew what to say.

"Um...would you like to come in?" Hinamori asked, blushing.

"Yeah, s-sure," Hitsugaya tried to sound calm, but failed. He strolled into Hinamori's room and slid the door shut. Hinamori gestured for him to sit down while she was making some tea.

"Do you want green herbal tea or citrus tea?" Hinamori asked pouring the water into the kettle.

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright."

Hitsugaya cleared his throat. '_Damn, I should've said no_. ' He glanced at Hinamori from the corner of his eyes and found those thoughts coming back again, '_No! not again!_' he cursed himself for thinking such impure things.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm-ahhh!" Hinamori seemed to have tripped, causing her to land on top of Hitsugaya. What made it worse was the hot tea spilled on both of them. What made it even more worse was that Hitsugaya was lodged in between Hinamori's futon and her chest. This was the _highlight_ of his life.

Hinamori snapped out of her shock and looked down to see Hitsugaya, or at least his hair. His face was squished on her chest.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I'm so sorry!" Hinamori eased herself up so Hitsugaya could breathe clearly again.

Hitsugaya was somewhat grateful for this, but in a way, he wasn't. He took a deep breath and stared at Hinamori. He looked down and gulped, "Momo..." Hitsugaya propped himself on his elbows so he was closer to her face.

"Toshiro..." Hinamori edged her face closer so their noses were already touching and their lips centimeters apart.

They were so close, when suddenly the Hinamori's door opened.

"Hinamori-chan, have you seen tai-" It was Rangiku. Her mouth was wide open. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were on top of each other and almost kissing. Her face began to form into a kitsune like face, "Ohoho, I didn't know I was interrupting something special, I'll come back later." Rangiku then shut the door and began to laugh hysterically'

Hitsugaya stared at the door and narrowed his eyes. '_Damn that Rangiku..._'

Meanwhile, Hinamori had already gotten off of Hitsugaya, her face was extremely red. '_Hitsugaya-kun...you're definitely not so little anymore_.'

TBC

* * *

A.N. Oh my god! I just saw Episode 47 of BLEACH! It was so sad. Damn you AIZEN! Anyways R&R 


	3. It's a date

Growing up

ChibiRebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 3: It's a date

* * *

Hitsugaya could not sleep. He could not sleep at all. He was thinking, thinking about the events that happened yesterday. '_Since when did I think of Hinamori like that? I've always been her protector...but...when did I start thinking like a pervert?_' He stared at the ceiling, '_Oh yeah, when I began_ **growing up.**'

Hitsugaya sighed once more, he would have to train with Hinamori again. After what happened in her room last night, he wasn't sure he step in a one mile radius of her much less train closely with her. He covered his face with his hands. Since when did life, for him at least, get so damn complicated.

He hated it, but at the same time enjoyed it.

Hitsugaya was getting a large headache, all this thinking was beginning to tire him. 'Maybe I will get some sleep after all.' He thought hopefully.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called. She heard no answer, '_How strange, Hitsugaya-kun would be awake by now, it is 8:00 am after all._ ' Hinamori decided that she would try to call him again, "Hitsugaya-kun!" Still no answer. She was getting worried, what if something horrible happened to him? Hinamori gathered up all her courage and opened his screen door. She looked around his room and saw that his bed was still a mess. She then turned her head to his restroom. Rational thought left her for a moment as she opened the restroom door.

"Hitsugay-" Hinamori suddenly cut herself off. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror and embarrassment.

Hitsugaya was in his bathtub, naked, if it weren't for the amount of bubbles she would have seen everything. And I mean, everything. He was holding his rubber dog and looking at Hinamori with wide eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything.

"G-gomen!" Hinamori squeaked as she rushed out of his bathroom closing the door loudly behind her. She then left his room and shut the screen door. She leaned against it, holding her chest as a blush crept onto her face.

'_Take deep breathes Hinamori Momo, it's nothing. You just almost saw Hitsugaya-kun naked...it's nothing. Really, nothing_.' She couldn't convince herself that it was nothing. It was something. She couldn't breathe...and when did it get so hot? 'What's going on here, is this part of growing up?'

Hinamori was interrupted from her thoughts by Rangiku, "Hinamori-chan! What are you doing here to early? " Rangiku noticed that Hinamori was looking quite red, "EH? What happened Hinamori-chan, you look like a beet!"

"Aa, it's n-nothing really!" Hinamori laughed nervously and waved her hands.

Rangiku looked suspiciously at Hinamori and smiled slyly, "Did taichou do something to you? Something at you liked?"

"Iie! It's nothing like that!" Hinamori found herself getting redder by the second. This was really hard.

"Neeee, don't lie, what did he do?" Rangiku gave Hinamori a sly glance.

"Who did what?" a voice inquired.

Rangiku turned to her left and saw her captain looking at her with half-lidded eyes. Rangiku suddenly backed away and put her hand over her heart. "Taichou, you scared me!"

"Uh huh..." Hitsugaya then turned his head to Hinamori, who was avoiding his gaze at all costs, "Are you ready to practice Hinamori?"

"Hai..." Hinamori nodded her head slowly.

Hitsugaya coughed slightly, he tried his best to keep a cool demeanor, exploding right now, in front of his baka vice captain would not be the best idea in the world. He hoped that Hinamori would keep her cool too, but unfortunately, she could not.

"Hinamori, are you not feeling well?" Hitsugaya questioned, just to make some small talk.

"Of course I'm not feeling well!" Hinamori forcefully replied, "I was this close to seeing you naked!"

Hitsugaya paled, "Well if you just knocked, we wouldn't have been in that situation would we?"

"I called your name Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori retorted, "I yelled really loud, but you were too busy with your rubber dog! If you heard me we wouldn't be arguing right now would we?"

"You burst into my restroom without thinking, that was your fault!"

"You didn't even hear me, what else could I have done, sit around and wait for nothing?"

"I would've preferred you done that instead of bolting into my restroom!"

Hitsugaya growled and Hinamori glared. Both were then interrupted from their thoughts by Rangiku's laughter.

"Ohohoho...taichou...bathtub...hoho...rubber dog...!" Rangiku began to hold and stomach and go on the floor, this was too funny.

Hitsugaya glared at his vice-captain.

* * *

"Kiya!" Hinamori screamed charging at Hitsugaya with immense speed. She unsheathed her soul slayer and slashed at Hitsugaya. He easily dodged her attack and unsheathed his soul slayer as well. Hinamori turned backed and tried to charge for him again. Hitsugaya got into a defensive stance and prepared for the strike.

Clash!

Their swords both hit eachother, causing some sparks to go off. Hinamori summoned all her strength and pushed against Hitsugaya's sword.

"Good Hinamori," Hitsugaya commented.

Hinamori just nodded and pushed harder against Hitsugaya's sword, causing him to slip back a couple of steps.

"But not good enough!" Hitsugaya pushed back one time and sent Hinamori way back. She lost her balance and fell flat on her butt.

"Aye!" Hinamori stood up and patted her rump. God, that hurt.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, "You need to practice on your balance more..."

"I do not!" Hinamori argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"You fell when I pushed you back, that means you have to practice," Hitsugaya pointed out, giving Hinamori a look.

Hinamori glared at him, "I don't need to practice! I have perfect balance!"

Hitsugaya chuckled, 'She is so cute when she's angry.' He suddenly shook his head. He couldn't think like that, appearances had to be kept. "Hinamori, we have done enough training for today, you may leave." He sheathed his soul slayer and turned his back towards her.

"Eh? But we usually train more than this," Hinamori replied, shocked by his statement.

"Yes, well...today I'm not up to the long hours, plus I have lots of paperwork to catch up on and I have to train my squad." Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh," Hinamori replied sadly, in truth Hinamori really wanted to spend time with him, even if it was just training. Hinamori bowed down to Hitsugaya and whispered, "Arigatou for your time Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya heard an amount of sadness in Hinamori's voice and felt he was the cause of it. He turned his head to the side and looked at Hinamori as she began to leave.

"Hey Momo..." Hitsugaya said.

"Huh?" Hinamori paused from leaving to look at Hitsugaya.

"Are you busy after 8:00 tonight?" Hitsugaya inquired, hoping that she wouldn't be.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I want to take you to dinner," Hitsugaya answered, turning to head back to its original place.

Hinamori stared at the back of his head, she wished she could see his face. She was speechless, did Hitsugaya just ask her out?

"So are you busy?"

"N-no," Hinamori blushed.

"Good, I'll pick you up around 8:00, also dress up too, we're going to a really nice place," Hitsugaya replied.

Hinamori smiled and walked to Hitsugaya, she stopped when she was a couple of inches from him. Hinamori wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's a date then...Shiro-kun," Hinamori whispered pulling him close to her. She then let him go in a swift movement and walked out of the tenth division training room.

* * *

"Taichou, sorry bout- wha?" Rangiku stared at her captain. He was wearing more nicer robes, it made him look more mature. She had a feeling why he was dressed like this, but she didn't want to press the subject, "What's with the suit, I thought you hated these things."

"I'm going somewhere tonight," Hitsugaya answer simply.

"Where?"

"None of your business, just somewhere," Hitsugaya replied.

"Come on Taichou, tell me where are you going?" Rangiku whined, curiosity was really killing her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll just blab it out to whom ever passes you by, that's why," Hitsugaya stated curtly.

"Taichou, you know I won't stop until I get my answer! I'll just follow you wherever you go, even on your outing!" Rangiku threatened.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he imagined him and Hinamori eating peacefully then out of nowhere Rangiku appeared and started screaming. He shivered at the thought.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Hitsugaya said dryly.

Rangiku clapped her hands happily.

"I'm going to dinner with Hinamori, tonight."

"Repeat that."

"I said, I'm going to dinner with Hinamori tonight."

Rangiku blinked a couple of times and smiled and quickly ran out of the room screaming 'my little captain has grown up.'

Hitsugaya adjusted his collar and narrowed his eyes at Rangiku's screams, "I shouldn't have told her."

* * *

Hinamori heard a knock on her door and stood up right away, 'Hitsugaya,' she thought happily as she opened the door. She gasped at how mature and handsome he looked. Hinamori felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Hinamori-san...you look...exceptionally urm...beautiful tonight," Hitsugaya whispered, looking at Hinamori. She really did look beautiful. Her hair was taken out of its usual bun and it hung loosely on her shoulders. What she was wearing took his breath away, literary, he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori blushed stepping out of her room and closing the door.

"Shall we go?" Hitsugaya said taking Hinamori's hand in his, causing her to blush even more.

"Hai!" Hinamori squeaked.

Hitsugaya smiled slightly and began walking with Hinamori's hand in his.

* * *

Rangiku smirked as she spied on her captain and Hinamori with Kira.

"Come on Kira, they're leaving!" Rangiku said motioning to Kira.

"I don't know about this Matsumoto-san..." Kira looked extremely nervous. There was a chance him and Rangiku would get caught spying on Hitsugaya and Hinamori and if that happened then hell would freeze over, literary.

"Aw Kira-kun, don't worry, we won't get caught!" Rangiku said sounding confident.

"A-alright," Kira gulped staring at the couple walk away. He heard the confidence in Rangiku's tone but he was still afraid. Hitsugaya could be extremely scary at some times.

"Let's go, they're leaving!" Rangiku said waiting for the right moment to leave.

'_Somehow, I think this is going to blow in our faces..._' Kira thought sadly.

-End-

* * *

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys ROCK! 


	4. Spying

Growing up

ChibiRebel

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 4: Spying

* * *

Hinamori smiled. This was a wonderful night, the fact that she was spending with Hitsugaya made it even better. Hinamori sneaked a glance at Hitsugaya and blushed. He wasn't the little boy she knew from the Rukongai days anymore, he had grown so much. Even though he still had his rubber dog.

"We're here Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he stopped walking. Hinamori looked up at the restaurant and gasped, it was one of the finest restaurants in Rukongai. Hinamori had been wanting to go there for awhile but she never had time. Well, she had time now.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun, I've-"

"You've always wanted to come here," Hitsugaya cut her off, "I know." Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori and smiled, "Let's go in."

Hinamori nodded and walked in with Hitsugaya, '_This night keeps getting better and better_.'

* * *

Rangiku bit her lip, "That charmer, he's taking her to the most fanciest restaurants in Rukongai!" Raniku and Kira were positioned near a building near the restaurant.

Kira sighed sadly, "Matsumoto-san, we should go back...I have a really bad feeling about this."

Rangiku shushed Kira, "Shut it and watch." Rangiku commanded as she grabbed Kira's collar and dragged him so he could watch the scene. Kira had no choice but to listen. After Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked in to the restaurant Rangiku spoke up again, "We need to follow them."

"Matsumoto-san, no! I don't want to die young...again!" Kira whined.

"Shut up and follow," Rangiku ordered grabbing Kira's ear and dragging him along with her.

"Ow! You're hurting me Matsumoto-san!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Rangiku dragged Kira to the front of the restaurant. The waiter at the front let them in and showed them to their table. Another waiter gave them menus. Rangiku quickly grabbed a menu and propped it up so it could cover her and Kira's faces.

Rangiku glanced to the side to see Hitsugaya and Hinamori talking idly. Rangiku sighed, '_Taichou can be suh an idiot sometimes_.'

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied looking at the scenary that their window seat provided.

"Why did you take me here?"

Hitsugaya was silent. He had to carefully choose his words, "It's a reward for all the training you had to go through."

"Oh," Hinamori whispered. She wanted him to say something else, like, '_Because I wanted to be with you._' Or '_I just wanted to spend some time_.'

After awhile of silence their food came. They both began to eat quietly until Hinamori broke the silence once more.

"Honestly Hitsugaya-kun, you couldn't have dressed up and brought me to a fancy restaurant just because it was a reward for my training, can you?" Hinamori inquired gazing deeply into Hitsugaya's emerald eyes.

Hitsugaya turned his head away and muttered something quietly.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"I said no, that isn't the reason," Hitsugaya whispered locking eyes with Hinamori once more.

Hinamori felt herself blush, "Then what was the reason?"

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to blush, much to his own violation, "I just wanted to be with you."

'_Yes_!' Hinamori thought happily. She then noticed that Hitsugaya's hand was on the table, she suddenly had the sudden urge to hold it. She gave into her urge and gently placed her hand on his.

Hitsugaya looked down at his hands then up at Hinamori, who had a lovely smile on her face. He blushed again and intertwined their fingers causing Hinamori to look up at him in surprise.

'_This is the best night of my life_.' Hinamori and Hitsugaya thought.

* * *

"Kawaii! They're holding hands!" Rangiku clapped her hands happily as she watched the couple from a distance.

Kira covered his face with his hands and sighed, he had begun praying to every god he knew. He didn't want Hitsugaya to find out him and Rangiku were spying.

* * *

Hitsugaya snapped his head to the side as he sensed familiar spiritual energy, '_Rangiku..._' he thought angrily as he scanned the restaurant for any signs of the blonde. He suddenly spotted a table with 2 people their faces covered by a large menu, '_She must be right there_.'

Hinamori had sensed Rangiku's spiritual power as well as Kira's. She knew the reason they were here and frowned, 'They're spying on us.'

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya, a mutual understanding crossed between both of them. They both stood up and walked towards Rangiku and Kira's table.

Hitsugaya plucked the menu away to reveal their faces.

Rangiku was too busy talking and Kira was too busy covering his face. Hitsugaya frowned and coughed a bit, getting both of their attentions.

Rangiku's eyes widened in horror and Kira just got really pale. Also the room just dropped about 40 degrees in temperature.

"Ha ha, Taichou, what a coincidence," Rangiku said nervously laughing.

Kira, however, just broke out, "Please don't kill us Hitsugaya-taichou, it was Matsumoto-san's idea!"

Rangiku frowned.

Hitsugaya felt Hinamori tug on his sleeve and turned to her. Hinamori then whispered something in Hitsugaya's ear and he nodded albeit reluctantly, "I'm really not that mad about you 2 spying on us but...tomorrow both of you will report to the 10th division training room and take your punishment."

"Hai," Both Rangiku and Kira said frowning.

"Now, I expect both of you to leave so Hinamori and I can spend our dinner in peace," Hitsugaya made it sound more like a command then a request.

"Hai , hai, taichou we'll leave," with that Rangiku dragged the still pale Kira out of the restaurant leaving Hitsugaya and Hinamori alone at last. They both returned to their seats and smiled at each other.

* * *

"Arigatou for the dinner again, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori whispered as she leaned against Hitsugaya's door.

"Think nothing of it," Hitsugaya waved his hand, "It's late, you should really get some sleep."

Hinamori nodded and was about to walk away when an idea flashed through her mind, "Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Can we sleep with each other...like how we used to in Rukongai?" Hinamori asked blushing.

Hitsugaya sighed. In truth he didn't mind the idea at all, he really missed sharing a bed with Momo, it had been so long, "Yeah, but Momo, don't let me wake up on something unpleasant."

Hinamori punched Hitsugaya on the arm.

Hitsugaya opened his door and let Hinamori in first. She took off her black robes and was left with the white yukata underneath. Of course Hitsugaya didn't look, but who said he didn't want to. Hinamori then laid down on his futon and pulled the blanket over her. Hitsugaya then changed into his white gi and pants. He then laid down with Hinamori.

"Goodnight Bed-wetter Momo," Hitsugaya said turning his back to her.

"Goodnight...Shiro-kun," Hinamori whispered closing her eyes.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, '_She didn't call me Shiro-chan, but Shiro-kun_.' Hitsugaya felt truly happy. He could finally get some good sleep.

TBC

* * *

A.N. More fluffiness in the next chapter! R&R 


	5. Ice roses and water fights

Growing up

ChibiRebel

A.N. Wow thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, don't rub it in!

Chapter 5: Roses and Water fights

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up to something slightly heavy on him. He looked down to see Hinamori on his chest looking up at him. The girl moved up closer so now their faces were inches apart.

"H-Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked, his face turning red.

"Shhh," Hinamori shushed Hitsugaya and moved even more closer, "Toshiro...I've wanted this for quite a while."

"Qui?" Hitsugaya asked completely clueless.

"Sometimes you can be so clueless," Hinamori whispered rubbing her nose against his. Then she leaned in more and more until their lips were merely centimeters apart.

Hitsugaya gulped and closed his eyes. '_This is a dream...it's all a dream, Hinamori would not do such a thing. She would not. It's a dream...all a dream..._'

"Ahh!"

Hitsugaya suddenly opened and looked around to see Hinamori moving furiously in her sleep. He forgot his dream and turned his attention to Hinamori. He sat up on his knees to see what was going on.

"Aizen no, don't-not Hitsugaya! Don't do it! NO!" Hinamori screamed as she threw the blanket off of her. She began bucking her legs.

Hitsugaya grabbed her shoulders and held her down, "Momo! Stop, I'm right here!" Hitsugaya screamed.

Hinamori eye's snapped open as she sat up from the bed sweating insanely. Hitsugaya loosened his hold on Hinamori's shoulders and later took them off.

"Shiro-kun!" Hinamori cried launching herself into Hitsugaya's arms. She wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's back and began crying. At first Hitsugaya was in shock but he soon wrapped his arms around her, comforting the girl.

"Momo...what happened?" Hitsugaya said stroking Hinamori's soft hair.

"I had a horrible dream...Aizen, he came back and he almost killed you..." Hinamori whispered, "I know it was a dream but it felt so real...I thought I lost you."

Hitsugaya's eyes softened, "No Momo, you'll never lose me...NEVER."

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori reluctantly sat up and stared into Hitsugaya's eyes, they weren't cold as they usually were. No, they were warm and filled with concern and love. Hinamori felt a tear slip out of the corners of her eyes, only to wiped away by Hitsugaya's finger.

"Don't cry Hinamori...I hate seeing you cry," Hitsugaya then nuzzled her face with hers causing Hinamori to blush, "Now let's get some sleep, we have lots to go over tomorrow."

Hinamori nodded and laid down, Hitsugaya did the same pulling the sheets over both of them. Hinamori attached herself to Hitsugaya, thus shocking the boy genius.

"Please hold me...I feel safe around you," Hinamori whispered. Hitsugaya smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Yes, they could both get some sleep.

* * *

Hinamori woke up to find that Hitsugaya wasn't there, she looked through the glass door of his room and saw him in his shinigami robes standing outside. She also realized that it was snowing, rather heavily.

"Hmm? What is he doing?" Hinamori asked herself putting on her clothes and walking outside to meet him, "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing? It's freezing!"

Hinamori rubbed her arms and shivered slightly.

"It's fine...I've never minded the cold," Hitsugaya replied turning to face her.

Hinamori gasped at what he was holding, a bouquet of roses, a large bouquet for that matter, "Roses? Aren't they out of season?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, "Look again."

Hinamori took a closer look at the roses and gasped, they were all made out of ice. The only reason they had color was because Hitsugaya's hands were frost bitten.

"These roses...are they for me?" Hinamori asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

Hitsugaya nodded and handed the roses to Hinamori, semi glad that he didn't have to hold them anymore and semi worried that Hinamori might have frostbitten hands because of him.

Hinamori held the roses in her hands and smiled, "Arigatou Shiro-kun." Hinamori then stepped closer to Hitsugaya and gave him an innocent peck on the cheek, causing the captain to blush furiously.

"Aa, it was nothing..." Hitsugaya folded his arms and looked away from Hinamori.

Hinamori knew he was trying to hide his hands from her, she knew they were completely frostbitten, she knew he was trying to act tough, he always did, "Shiro-kun, let me see your hands." Hinamori placed the roses on the ground for the time being.

Hitsugaya shook his head, "No."

"Shiro-kun let me-"

"No."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Hinamori gave him a look that said _listen to me or else_.

Hitsugaya gulped and held out his hands so she could see. The girl gasped, his hands were red and very swollen. He must've been holding the roses for quite some time. Hinamori placed her hands under his and held them up near her face.

"Oh, Shiro-kun, how long were you holding those roses?" Hinamori inquired sounding completely worried.

"For a couple of hours, that's all," Hitsugaya answered casually.

Hinamori furrowed her brow and looked at his hands again, "You shouldn't have done that Hitsugaya-kun, your hands are frostbitten now."

Hitsugaya just shrugged. He suddenly tensed up when he felt something soft touch his hands. Hitsugaya looked down to see Hinamori placing a kiss on each of his frostbitten hands. He blushed, "Hinamori, what are you doing?"

"Betsuni," She whispered holding his hands gently, "Let's get you to the 4th Division now." Hinamori then let go of his hands and began walking towards the direction of the 4th division quarters. She suddenly felt a hand grasp hers. It was very cold.

Hitsugaya winced at the pain he felt from his hands but ignored it, "No, let's not."

"What but your-" Hinamori was silenced as she felt Hitsugaya hug her, "Nevermind." Hinamori said dreamily. She couldn't think for a moment, so she didn't say anything when Hitsugaya dragged her back to his room. When Hinamori finally got her thoughts back she was surprised to see she was in Hitsugaya's room again. But Hitsugaya was no where to be seen, she then heard some water running in the bathroom. The bathroom experience from yesterday was still etched in her memory so she doubted she should go into his restroom. Hinamori then heard Hitsugaya's voice through his restroom door.

"You can come in, I'm not taking a bath."

Hinamori blushed and nodded, standing up and walking to his restroom door. She opened it and saw Hitsugaya standing over the sink dipping his hands in a bowl of hot water.

"Hitsugaya-kun, that's not going to work," Hinamori said, "You need to go to Unohana-taichou."

"No I don't," Hitsugaya argued, "I'm perfectly fine."

Hinamori looked skeptical, just then an idea presented itself in her head. '_I know Shiro-kun is going to get mad at me, but I can't help it_.' Hinamori then walked quietly behind him and dunked his head into the hot water. Hitsugaya rose up sputtering furiously. He heard the bell-like giggles of Hinamori.

"Is that really funny Momo?" Hitsugaya question annoyance in his tone.

Hinamori didn't answer him, all she did was laugh.

Hitsugaya decided to get some revenge, he took the bowl of water and threw all the water on Hinamori, causing her to stop laughing and scream.

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to laugh and laugh he did. For the first time in a long while he was actually having fun. It was a wonderful feeling.

Hinamori narrowed her eyes at his laughter but inside she was actually happy to hear him laugh. It was a nice thing, "You'll pay for that Shiro-kun!" Hinamori walked past him to the sink and turned on the hot water, she then took some in her hands and threw it at him. Hitsugaya did the same, soon it was an all out water fight. What a large mess.

TBC

* * *

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going! R&R 

Kuro-kun: Really? Isane is a girl? I always thought Isane was a guy. Well thanks for the info


	6. Winter Kisses

Growing up

ChibiRebel

A.N. The first part to this chapter has nothing to do with Hitsugaya and Hinamori. But it will soon. O yeah, Ichigo is a Captain.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!

Chapter 6: Winter kisses

* * *

"Yo, Matsumoto-san," Ichigo said as he spotted the strawberry blonde.

"Eh? Hey Kurosaki-taichou," Rangiku said smiling then she spotted Rukia Kuchiki, "Hey Kuchiki-san"

Rukia just waved at Rangiku and smiled.

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you saw Hitsugaya-taichou, he wasn't there for the Captain meeting today," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm...now that you mention it, Hinamori-chan wasn't at the Vice-captain meeting either." Rangiku replied tilting her head to the side.

Ichigo's eyes widened, '_They're both missing, and they do have a connection with eachother...possibly they might have..._' Ichigo shuddered at the thought. He was met with a bonk on his head by none other then Kuchiki Rukia.

"Get those **dirty** thoughts out of your head Ichigo!" Rukia scolded.

"I can't help it if I think like that!" Ichigo retorted, "Hitsugaya's 170 something for heaven's sakes! You think he can wait that long!"

This caused Rukia to get even more angry, "Kiisama!" Rukia screamed punching Ichigo under the chin sending him on his back.

Rangiku stared at the couple and sweatdropped, '_That is some Tough Love_.' Soon Rangiku left deciding to check up on her taichou to see if he was alright and if he was doing something with Hinamori.

* * *

"Shiro-kun, we're all wet now!" Hinamori said wiping the water off her face.

"So?" Hitsugaya said noticing that Hinamori's clothes stuck to her figure accentuating her developing curves and erm...chest. He looked away, blushing.

Hinamori laughed a little bit and smiled, "It was fun though, we should do it again."

"No, let's not," Hitsugaya said quickly. He then walked out of the restroom, leaving Hinamori alone for a bit. He walked back in holding a white yakuta and towel. He handed it to her and said, "Change out there, I'll change in here." With that Hitsugaya ushered Hinamori out of his restroom and closed the door.

After a bit Hitsugaya immerged in his white gi and pants. He noticed Hinamori was sitting down so he sat down with her.

"What took you so long, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked toweling her hair dry.

Hitsugaya didn't speak, instead he took a lock of Hinamori's hair and moved it between his fingers, "I had to clean the restroom, we made a large mess."

Hinamori glanced at him and blushed, "I see." Hinamori paused for a minute before speaking again, "Rangiku told me something a long time ago that I want to ask you about."

"She did?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, 'Kuso, that woman better not have said anything absurd. She's already in deep trouble for spying on me and Hinamori.' He took a deep breath, "What did she say?"

"Well..." Hinamori then thought back to the conversation that her and Rangiku had years ago.

_It was after the war between Soul Society and Menos Grandes. Hitsugaya had gotten injured during his battle with Aizen and now was in a critical state. Hinamori couldn't help but think it was her fault._

"_Ne...Hinamori-chan, you shouldn't feel so bad," Rangiku said patting her friend on the back._

"_I can't help but feel bad, Hitsugaya is injured because of me!" Hinamori cried._

"_It's not your fault Hinamori-chan," Rangiku said, "Taichou's obsession is to see you safe and out of harm's way. He only did what he thought was right."_

"_I know, but that got him a sword through the chest!" Hinamori said tears cascading down her cheeks. _

_Rangiku's eyes softened, she had only seen Hinamori this distressed when Aizen was found **murdered**, "Hinamori-chan."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you like taichou? As in more than a friend?" Rangiku asked._

_Hinamori looked down at Hitsugaya's comatose body then at Rangiku, "Yes, I do. I have for some time, now I'm afraid I won't ever be able to tell him!"_

_Rangiku smiled, "Don't give up, you will get to tell taichou."_

"_How do you know though?"_

"_Because taichou likes you too," Rangiku answered causing Hinamori to blush, "The love that you 2 have can overcome anything."_

_Hinamori smiled at Rangiku, "Doumo Rangiku-chan, I feel better now."_

"_No problem," Rangiku began walking out of the 4th division recovery room, she turned her head back to Hinamori one more time, "Though I must admit, that thing I said sounded really corny!" _

Hinamori still remembered the words that Rangiku spoke to her, biting her lip she summoned all of her courage, "Rangiku-chan said that you liked me."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He couldn't breathe, he felt his body go numb, and worst of all his face got really red, though he couldn't see it...he could sure as hell feel it!

"Is it true?" Hinamori got a good look at his face and tried her best to stifle a giggle. He was so red.

After an awkward silence Hitsugaya answered, "Yes." All Hitsugaya could think about was if Hinamori liked him back, "D-do you feel the same?"

Hinamori looked at him for a moment. Usually Hitsugaya would be the man of action but Hinamori decided it was her turn to act. Instead of answering him she closed her eyes captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Hitsugaya gasped, Hinamori just kissed him. That had to mean she felt the same, right? After the initial shock Hitsugaya decided to take control. He pushed her against his glass door into a sitting position, while he got on his knees. He placed his left hand on the glass for support while his right hand grasped the corner of Hinamori's gi, pulling it down slightly to reveal her creamy shoulders.

While Hinamori's hands grabbed the sides of his gi dragging it down. '_I never thought this would happen...I'm enjoying this_.'

Hitsugaya felt somewhat bold, he licked her bottom lip. Hinamori seemed to understand what he was getting at so she parted her lips. Hitsugaya then slipped his tongue in, surprising the girl and making her blush wildly. Their tongues touched, sending waves of electricity through them. Hitsugaya soon realized that he was running out of air so he reluctantly broke the kiss. Hinamori pouted and stared at him.

"W-wow, Shiro-kun...wow," Those were the only words Hinamori could say at the moment Wow and Shiro-kun.

Hitsugaya blushed and smiled at her, "I guess that means you like me."

Hinamori nodded jumping to his arms and hugging him tightly. Hitsugaya hugged her back.

* * *

Rangiku, Ichigo and Rukia walked to the 10th division headquarters. Ichigo and Rukia had made a bet, Rukia said that Hitsugaya would not try anything while Ichigo said that Hitsugaya and Hinamori might be making out as they spoke. Whoever lost the bet would have to be the winner's personal man/woman servant for a month.

Rangiku couldn't help but smile, she wasn't sure who would win but she was going with Rukia's bet. She knew her captain and Hinamori, they would not try anything. Oh what little did Rangiku know. They had reached Hitsugaya's room.

"Hey, is that Hinamori-san?" Ichigo asked squinting his eyes trying to see the figure.

"I think that is," Rangiku said, also squinting her eyes. They walked closer to Hitsugaya's door and what they saw shocked them very much.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were making out, rather passionately for that matter. Rangiku, Ichigo and Rukia's jaws dropped. If their jaws weren't connected to their faces, they would be on the floor right about now.

Rangiku smiled after a long moment, '_Go taichou_!'

Ichigo just covered his eyes in modesty, '_This is going to haunt me._'

While Rukia just stood there, mouth and mind both lost for words.

After the initial shock the trio left the couple alone.

As Ichigo, Rangiku, and Rukia walked out of the 10th division quarters, Ichigo just couldn't help but smirk. He won the bet, which meant Rukia had to become his servant for a whole month. This was going to be fun.

"I win the bet Rukia," Ichigo said smirking, "You know what that means."

"Shuddup!" Rukia screamed folding her arms over her chest, but inside she was really thinking, '_It's not that bad, I might actually enjoy it_.'

TBC

* * *

A.N. Oi, I think i got some parts from The Winter Tales. Damn, I shouldn't read anymore Bleach fanfiction featuring Hinamori and Hitusgaya for awhile. 


	7. Challenges pt1

Growing up

ChibiRebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 7: Challenges part I

A.N. You may recognize a part from this fanfic from another fanfic called **The Winter Tales**. All I can say is don't ever read fanfic of the same subject you are writing about, you get influenced and you probably might add a part of that fanfic in your own fanfic. So I'm so sorry if I offended the author of **The Winter Tales** in any way. Again, I am apologizing. SORRY!

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Hinamori and Hitsugaya had been dating, so far it was a wonderful experience for both of them, especially Hinamori. Hitsugaya had shown her his more loving, caring side and she loved it. He would often do her paperwork for her, even though he hated paperwork, give her various gifts and of course kiss her until she was a mindless drone. She liked that the best.

Now she was walking towards Ichigo-taichou's office. He told her he needed to speak with her. 'I wonder what he needs to talk to me about.' Hinamori reached his office and slid the door open. What she saw shocked her and also made her laugh.

Rukia Kuchiki was doing all of Ichigo's paperwork while wearing a sign that said 'I am an obnoxious, rude, ugly tomboy.' Rukia had an expression on her face that said 'Ichigo Kurosaki, you will pay for this demeaning action.'

While Ichigo had 2 circular devices around his ear attached to a wire and a small device. His eyes were closed and he was humming the tune of a song.

"Taichou?" Hinamori asked. Ichigo must've not heard her so she tried again, "Taichou." He didn't seem to hear her again, Hinamori tilted her head to the side, 'I guess I have to speak louder.' She thought, "Taichou!"

Ichigo once again ignored the girl, this time Hinamori got mad, "TAICHOU!" she screamed immediately shocking Ichigo, causing him to turn around and see Hinamori.

Ichigo took off his headphones and smiled sheepishly, "Gomen Hinamori-san, I didn't hear you."

"That's fine Taichou," Hinamori said, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Aa, nothing much," Ichigo said, "I just need you to train some new arrivals coming tomorrow for me."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow at him, "Isn't that your job taichou?"

Ichigo laughed as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, but...I'm going to be busy for a bit..." He hurriedly glanced over at Rukia then back at Hinamori.

Hinamori did not ignore this glance, she could tell what was going on in his brain, "I get it taichou," Hinamori giggled as she turned to leave his office, "I won't disturb you."

Before Ichigo could say something, Hinamori had already shut the screen door.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed, where the hell was his baka vice captain when he needed her? Out drinking again? He shook his head as he signed some paperwork.

He turned his head up when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in," Hitsugaya said already knowing who this person was.

"Hey Shiro-kun!" Hinamori said smiling.

"Hello Bed-wetter," Hitsugaya replied back smirking. Hinamori feigned a look of anger then laughed.

"I'm going to have such a hard day tomorrow!" Hinamori said exasperatedly falling on Hitsugaya's office couch.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and strolled over to Momo. He sat down next to her, "Really...is there anything I can do?"

"Can you really do something?" Hinamori teased.

Hitsugaya's smirk widened as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I believe I can." With those words he took Hinamori's lips.

* * *

"Welcome to all new shinigamis and congratulations," Master Yamamoto began with his welcoming speech, "You will all be located to your divisions shortly, but first an introduction..."

After Master Yamamoto finished with his speech the new shinigamis were put in squads.

Hinamori looked around at the new shinigamis and groaned, 'Kurosaki-san, you owe me for this...' There were at least 9 new death gods in her squad, she couldn't exactly train them without her captain could she?

Suddenly, the running of feet was heard. Hinamori looked to her side to see her captain.

"Yo Hinamori-san," Ichigo said waving to his vice captain and his squad.

Hinamori smiled, judging from Ichigo's slightly messed up hair and his disheveled shinigami uniform, he and Rukia had a _fight_. The vice captain could not help but smile, "Ne, taichou, how was your fight?" Hinamori whispered.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her then blushed, "Heh, it was fine."

Hinamori laughed at her captain's choice of words, "Alright Taichou, we have 9 new shinigamis in our squad..."

* * *

Hitsugaya walked past his squad and examined them, "7 new shinigamis in my squad..."

There were 5 men and 2 girls that would now be integrated in his squad, he hoped Matsumoto wouldn't influence them like she did to every other member. If she did then it would be more work for him.

Matsumoto stood in one place and looked at the newbies. She particularly took notice of a certain girl. She had chocolate brown hair and dark eyes, that seemed to be eying her captain and Hinamori's boyfriend seriously, like she was checking him out. Matsumoto narrowed her eyes, 'That girl better not be doing what I think she is...or else.'

Over the past hours Matsumoto found the girl's name was Haruka Hiashi. Also over the past few hours Matsumoto noticed how the Haruka would purposely mess up her stance whenever Hitsugaya was near, and a while back Haruka's stance was perfect. 'Strike 1 girl...you better not be trying to get my friend's man.' Matsumoto cracked her knuckles.

After training the new death gods, Matsumoto had decided to retreat to her room, due to fatigue. Hitsugaya just let her, wanting to spend some alone time with Hinamori. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, most likely thinking it was Hinamori he calmly invited the person in, only to find it was the new girl...Haruka Hiashi.

"Aa, Hiashi-san what can I do for you?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at his new recruit.

"Taichou, how was I today, is there anything I can improve on?" Haruka asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment before answering, "You were exceptionally better than everyone else in swordplay, although your stance got sloppy at times."

"Sou ka," Haruka said eyes lighting up at the praise.

"Now Hiashi-san if you'll excuse me I'm a bit busy so if there's anything I can do for you tell me now," Hitsugaya said bluntly.

Snapping out of her trance Haruka shook her head, "No, Not at all, thanks Taichou." With that Haruka walked out of Hitsugaya's office, closing the door behind her.

Seconds later Hinamori waltzed into his office and fell on his couch, "Aa, Shiro-kun I'm soooo tired!" Hinamori covered her forehead with her hand. Hitsugaya looked at her in amusement.

"Really Hinamori..." Hitsugaya sat down next to her on the couch. All he got from the teen was a nod. He shook his head and sat up, towering over Hinamori.

The girl noticed a burst of cool air over her body and opened her eyes to see emerald ones looking right at her, "Eek!"

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Are you too tired Hinamori? Too tired for a kiss?" He lowered himself onto her, their lips centimeters apart.

"I-I" Hinamori felt her face go red as she stuttered helplessly.

"Shut up," He claimed Hinamori's lips in a passionate kiss, thus successfully shutting up the girl.

* * *

Little did the couple know that they had another onlooker, it wasn't Rangiku. In fact this person was now full of hate for Hinamori.

Haruka narrowed her eyes as she looked at the couple kissing on the couch. She had known Hitsugaya since Rukongai and they were best friends. Who the hell was this girl? Haruka calmed herself down, 'It won't matter in the end anyway...Hitsugaya Toshiro will be MINE.'

TBC

* * *

A.N. Oh Damn! Cliff hanger! R&R There will be lots of drama and angst in the next chater and as a little teaser, The HitsuHina world could be in danger! Oh no! 


	8. Challenges pt2

Growing up

ChibiRebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 8: Challenges part II

A.N. Eh…there's another part from The Winter Tales in this fic. I'm saying this again, I'm SORRY! I just can't help it, stuff comes out randomly for me, so if the author of The Winter Tales (I can't spell the last word in her pename.) is offended, send me a message and I will delete this chapter and replace it with another one that doesn't bite.

* * *

"_Hitsugaya-chan!" A little girl yelled running up to a very little boy. _

"_Ne? Haruka-nee-chan," The little boy said staring at his big sister like friend. She was crying, Hitsugaya was definitely confused, Haruka was always the happy person, "What's going on Haruka-nee-chan?" _

"_Some weird people are here and they say they wanna take you away!" Haruka said tears running down her large eyes._

"_What! I don't wanna go anywhere! I wanna stay with you and Oka-san!" Hitsugaya ran to find his Rukongai mother. Surely she could sort this out._

"_Oka-san! Oka-san! Oka-san!" young Hitsugaya screamed running to his mother and hugging her, "Please don't tell me it's true! I don't wanna go!"_

_His mother gave him a kind smile, "Hitsugaya...I am up to my neck in children to take care of...but I need to keep on accepting them... this kind person is taking you to a place where I know they can take care of you."_

_Hitsugaya shook his head furiously, "Iie Oka-san! Don't make me leave onegai!" Hitsugaya's Rukongai mother began to cry. He looked at her in shock. _

"_Hitsugaya, this is the only thing I can do..." She held Hitsugaya tightly. At that moment he understood, this tore her apart too, he needed to be strong for him and his mother and his friend. _

"_Nee Oka-san, tell Haruka I'll miss her 'kay?" Hitsugaya said quietly, wrapping his arms around his mother. _

"_I will."_

_With those words Hitsugaya walked off with the person and didn't even think about looking back. He was afraid he was going to cry. At that moment he promised himself he would shut others out, he wouldn't let anyone else in, nobody would cause him pain ever. But then he met her, the Bedwetter that caused him to change. He loved her for that...for letting him open up again, although slightly.

* * *

_

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open, 'What was that dream about?' He asked himself. 'I really knew Hiashi-san in the past?' He shook his head, he would have to continue his thoughts in the morning, right now he was getting a headache...he seemed to be getting those a lot.

* * *

Haruka woke up, sweat bedded her brow, she had been waking up to that same dream over and over. The one where her Hitsugaya left her and her Rukongai mother. Haruka shook her head, "No it won't happen again, I won't be separated from you!" Haruka then thought about the girl who was kissing Hitsugaya on the couch that day, "And if anyone stands in my way of getting you, I will just have to take them out."

* * *

Hinamori had just finished her fuku-taichou duties and was now walking to Hitsugaya's office. She hadn't seen him for the whole day and was anticipating their time together. Suddenly Hinamori felt a force bump against her, naturally, she fell back on her butt.

"Itai!" Hinamori squeaked out. Hinamori looked up at the person that knocked her down. It was a girl, she seemed to be staring at Hinamori, with evil eyes, I might add, "Ano...Is there anything wrong?" Hinamori stood up slowly, meeting the girl's eyes.

"You're...you're...Hitsugaya's girlfriend aren't you?" The girl asked venom laced in her tone when she said girlfriend.

"Y-yeah..." Hinamori said hesitantly.

"Sou ka...well you better take really good care of him," The girl said as a smile appeared on her lips.

"..."

"Or somebody could just snatch him away from under you," The girl said a smirk replacing her smile, "So watch your back." The girl walked past Hinamori and patted her on the shoulder, warning already in place.

"N-n-nani?" Hinamori asked the anonymous girl walked away, glancing at Hinamori over her shoulder, "What was that about?"

* * *

Haruka sighed as she walked towards her taichou's office. Although she was a new member in the10th division, she was the first person in her class to get her Shikai. And what a useful Shikai it was. Her shikai was a hypnotizing one, whoever was in a 5-mile radius of her shikai would get caught under her spell and she would be able to control them. 'And I thought this Shikai wouldn't be useful,' Haruka thought happily as she patted the handle of her zanpaktou, 'Let's see if a captain-level shinigami is able to resist you.' She then grasped her soul slayer tightly as she neared her taichou's office.

When Haruka reached the office she cleared her throat for a bit before knocking on the door, "Taichou, this is Hiashi Haruka, may I have permission to come in?"

Hitsugaya heard a knock a his screen door, he thought it was Hinamori but it wasn't. He heard Haruka's voice, "Taichou, this is Hiashi Haruka, may I have permission to come in?"

'Hiashi-san, what a good time I have been meaning to speak with her.' Hitsugaya cleared his throat, "Come in."

Haruka slid open the screen and walked up to her captain's desk, bowing in respect. There was silence for a while before Hitsugaya began speaking.

"Hiashi-san-"

"Please call me Haruka," she interjected, smiling at her captain.

"Haruka-san, did we used to live together in Rukongai many years ago?" Hitsugaya asked curiosity in his voice.

"You remember taicou!" Haruka clapped her hands in joy and smiled as her eyes fixated on Hitsugaya's green ones.

Hitsugaya took a sip of his tea and sighed as he sat back in his chair a bit, "I thought so…"

Haruka smiled triumphantly to herself, if Hitsugaya remembered then it would be easier for her plan to work, "Hitsugaya-chan," Haruka said.

Hitsugaya looked at her and raised an eyebrow, then he looked back down at his paperwork, "Don't call me that."

Haruka bit her lip a bit and cleared her throat, "I-I need to tell you something…"

Hitsugaya looked at Haruka again, "What is it?" He asked softly.

"I never got the chance to tell you when we were in Rukongai…I never thought you would have to leave, but when you did I lost my chance…" Haruka whispered, clenching both of her fists, "Hitsugaya…I love you."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes in shock. Haruka loved him? He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, but he didn't love her, he loved Hinamori. He needed to set Haruka straight, "Haruka-san, I appreciate your feelings for me, but I can not return them."

Haruka already knew the reason why he couldn't love her, he was in love with that blasted girl, "I see," Haruka said looking at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes, "I already knew you could never return my feelings, but that's why I prepared this…" Haruka quickly unsheathed her soul slayer.

Hitsugaya looked at Haruka then at her sword, "What the hell are-"

Before Hitsugaya could speak, Haruka activated her shikai. Hitsugaya saw a large light engulf his body and he began to lose consciousness, 'Shit…I can't lose…I gotta…Hinamori,' he thought as his emerald eyes closed, the last thing he saw was a smirking Haruka hovering above his body.

* * *

"Open your eyes," A voice commanded softly.

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped opened. He tried to look around his surroundings, but found he could not. He tried moving his arms and legs, he couldn't do that either. 'What the hell is goin on!' His mind yelled, 'Move! Damn it move!' He tried commanding his body to move but to no avail, his mind then flashed to Haruka, 'Haruka's shikai, it must make the opponent's nerves shut down.'

"Trying to move is a wasted effort, Hitsu-chan," Haruka informed, "My shikai renders your nerves useless and turns you into a puppet." Haruka touched Hitsugaya's face with her fingers, a sad look appeared on her face, "I've missed you, you know that? I looked forever for you…then I found out you became a shinigami…I followed you hoping to see you and be with you, but then I found out you were with that girl…" Haruka clenched her fist angrily, "That doesn't matter anymore, you're mine Hitsugaya always."

Hitsugaya wanted to push her away, hell he wanted to unleash Hyourinmaru on her sorry ass, but he couldn't move. Oh this was pissing him off.

Suddenly Haruka looked into Hitsugaya's blank eyes, "Hitsugaya, please…kiss me."

'WHAT! No, body…please, don't listen…I don't want to kiss anyone except for Hinamori! ' His body refused to listen , it moved closer to Haruka. With all his willpower he tried to force his body to stop, but it was all in vain. 'No, god no, I won't let this happen.' It was already too late Hitsugaya's hands were cupping Haruka's face, pulling it closer and closer to his.

Haruka smiled and caressed Hitsugaya's face, pulling him closer as well.

Hitsugaya felt like a third person, he was watching it but he could not stop it…the only thing he did was close his eyes and pray for a miracle.

* * *

Hinamori nibbled on her bottom lip. Just who was that girl, and why did she warn Hinamori like that? She felt like she should tell Hitsugaya a bit about it since the girl was in his squad after all. Hinamori had reached his office and knocked on the screen door, "Shiro-kun? Are you there?" Hinamori placed her ears to the screen door and heard voices talking. 'He must be talking to Rangiku-chan.'

Hinamori opened the screen door, "Hitsu-" She gasped, there was Hitsugaya and another girl, they were kissing and quite passionately too. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. Hinamori bit her bottom lip until the teeth broke skin. She quickly ran out of the room.

Unknown to her the Hitsugaya inside saw everything, he saw her tears, her trembling eyes and worse of all, the hurt in her eyes. He was the cause of it all, he felt something inside him shatter.

TBC

* * *

A.N. I bet you all want Haruka to burn in hell don't you? Don't worry Hinamori will get her revenge. R&R 


	9. Breakable

Growing Up

ChibiRebel

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 9: Breakable

A.N. Sorry for the long Update…eheheheh, Haruka haters will love this chapter very much. I liked typing it. For some stupid ass reason the rular thingy on the document edit is being a bitch, so yeah.

--------------------------------------------

Tears ran down her eyes, she couldn't breathe, her heart felt like it was being pulled out by Hitsugaya, sliced a billion times with his soul slayer and the remains were being stepped on by him. Now repeat and rinse. He was kissing someone else and that someone wasn't her. Her heart was hurting so much. Hinamori ran to the only comfort she could find. Rangiku.

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" Hinamori screamed pounding on the screen door.

Rangiku opened the door to see a puffy-eyed Hinamori, "Hinamori-chan! Daijoubu-ka?"

Hinamori shook her head as more tears fell down her cheeks. Rangiku stared at her friend and began rubbing her back in condolence. When Hinamori's ragged sobs had turned into soft breathing Rangiku decided to probe the situation.

"Hinamori, what happened?"

Hinamori looked at Rangiku with her red eyes, "H-Hitsugaya-kun...I was walking to his office when I heard him talking to a girl...I thought nothing of it...suddenly I heard objects falling on the floor, I rushed in and saw him and that girl kissing! Kissing!"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, "That bitch." Rangiku cursed as she hugged Hinamori for comfort, 'I knew she had feelings for taichou, but to do something like this. I'll get her for this.' Hinamori and Hitsugaya were happy, they deserved this happiness, but that damn girl. Rangiku felt like releasing her shikai on Haruka, "It's okay Hinamori…don't cry."

--------------------------------------------

Rangiku had escorted the broken girl back to her room and was now walking back to the 10th division when she spotted Ichigo.

Ichigo had spotted her as well and ran to her, "Matsumoto-san, did you see Hinamori today? I was looking all over for her."

Rangiku nodded her head, "Yeah, she was with me."

"Eh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

Rangiku looked to the side and narrowed her eyes, "Hinamori found Hitsugaya kissing another girl and she completely broke down, she came running to me and I comforted her…" Rangiku explained bitterly.

There was silence for a moment, until Rangiku's explanation dawned on Ichigo, "WHAT!" The scream echoed through soul society.

Rangiku winced, but she had to tell Ichigo, afterall, maybe he could ask Hitsugaya why he did what he did, "You heard me…" Rangiku said softly, "Hinamori is quite torn up now…I don't know if she'll make it back."

Ichigo closed his eyes, his eyebrows were furrowed in anger, "Bastard…why the hell would he-"

"I don't know," Matsumoto snapped, "He loved her…you could tell couldn't you? He had no reason to kiss another girl, and much less her. She must've done this."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Her, Haruka Hiashi…the new shinigami," Rangiku explained, "during the practices I could've sworn she was flirting with taichou."

Ichigo looked at Rangiku for a bit, "Haruka Hiashi…Haruka Hiashi…I know I've heard her name before." Ichigo said as he tapped his chin repeatedly. After a moment of contemplating Ichigo realized where he heard her name, "Ahh…I remember now, Haruka Hiashi was one of the top students in shinigami school, she was the first in her class to achieve her shikai."

Rangiku raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You wouldn't happen to know what her shikai does do you?"

Ichigo nodded, "I think the reason Hitsugaya kissed her was because of her shikai," Ichigo explained gravely, "Her shikai allows her to take total control over any person/people she wishes. They have to do whatever she says, regardless of whether they want to or not."

Matsumoto narrowed her blue eyes, "So that's what happened. I knew she had to force him to do it, taichou just wouldn't randomly kiss a girl like that!" Matsumoto paused a minute before speaking again, "Is there any way to negate her shikai's effect?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Not that I can think of…but I know Hitsugaya can break it, his love for Hinamori is a lot stronger than that stupid effect."

Matsumoto nodded as she silently prayed that her captain would break the spell, for Hinamori's sake.

--------------------------------------------

a week went by, Hinamori didn't notice though, she was too caught up in her own thoughts, 'Shiro-kun…what did I do wrong? What did I do to make you kiss her? Did I anger you? Please tell me what I did…' Hinamori thought sadly as she touched her lips, oh how she wanted to feel him kiss her again…

Hinamori turned to the side and looked at her clock, 10 minutes until the vice captain meeting, "I guess I better go…" Hinamori thought silently.

Hinamori pushed her screen door open and sauntered out depressingly. She didn't even feel like doing flashstep, this feeling was worse than when she found out Aizen had betrayed her.

Hinamori didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away. Coincidentally, she ended up in the placed she would go last, the 10th division. She didn't notice it until she walked smack-dab into Rangiku.

"Nee Hinamori, don't you know the vice-captain meeting is that way?" Rangiku pointed out.

"Oh, gomen-nasai Rangiku-san…I forgot…" Hinamori replied, her voice had become monotone.

Rangiku nit her eyebrows in worry, "Nee Hinamori-chan, it'll be okay, you'll see." Rangiku placed a calming hand on Hinamori's shoulder, "Promise."

Hinamori smiled weakly at Rangiku and nodded slowly, "yeah, it'll be okay…"

Rangiku smiled brightly at the smaller girl, "Now let's head to the vice-captain's meeting, I think we're late!" Rangiku informed as she motioned to Hinamori.

Hinamori nodded and walked with Rangiku.

Hitsugaya and Haruka were walking out of the 10th division. She was escorting him to the captain meeting, which would start the same time the vice-captain meeting would.

Haruka smiled as she wrapped her hands around Hitsugaya's arm. This was perfect, there wasn't a single person who could break her shikai yet. It was that powerful, and she would use it for all it was worth. Hitsugaya was hers now, and there was nothing Hinamori could do. "Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?" The hypnotized boy answered.

"Tell me that you love me," Haruka whispered as she leaned her head on his arm.

"I love you." He answered, but truly on the inside Hitsugaya was incredibly pissed off. How the hell could this happen? He didn't love Haruka, HELL NO! He loved HINAMORI. How dare this girl use her twisted shikai on him. He swore when he got out, Hyourinmaru would have a new target for practicing.

--------------------------------------------

Hinamori and Rangiku were strolling towards the meeting, at this point they didn't even care if they were late anymore. Hinamori didn't have the will to go, and Rangiku was worried about Hinamori and her captain.

As they walked aimlessly out of the 10th division, Haruka and Hitsugaya passed them. Both pairs of shinigami stopped walking at once and turned towards each other. Haruka glared at Hinamori and vice versa. It was an epic staring contest.

"Why hello Hinamori," Haruka said sweetly, "This is my boyfriend Hitsu-chan, but then again you already know him don't you?"

Hinamori looked down at her feet, it was the most interesting thing at the moment. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, 'Don't punch her in the face, don't punch her in the face…don't Hinamori, DON'T…'

However Rangiku was already raring to go, "You little-wait til' I get my hands on you!"

"Rangiku, don't." Hinamori said through gritted teeth, "She's not worth our time…"

Rangiku stared at Hinamori in surprise, "Hinamori-chan…" Rangiku then smiled, "You're right…let's go." Rangiku and Hinamori turned their backs and went on their way, not noticing a fuming Haruka.

--------------------------------------------

Haruka was extremely pissed off, how dare this girl brush her off like that? Who did she think she was? Haruka decided to tell her off, "No wonder Hitsugaya left you for me, you're nothing but a spineless coward!"

At that moment something in Hinamori snapped. In an instant Hinamori ran to Haruka and punched her right in the kisser. Haruka was sent sprawling down on the floor. Hinamori then got onto of Haruka and began strangling her, "How dare you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Hinamori began slamming Haruka's head against the hard wooden floor.

Rangiku stared at Hinamori in utter shock, one minute Hinamori was high and mighty, and the next she was completely wild, 'Damn, I thought I was unpredictable…wow look at her go.' If Rangiku didn't despise Haruka so much she would've stopped the fight, but she did hate Haruka, so whatever.

Back to Hinamori and Haruka.

Haruka was completely defenseless to Hinamori's onslaught of physical attacks. Who knew such a scrawny girl held so much power. Haruka felt her face being bruised…this was too much for her. If she had known this would've happened to her then she wouldn't have used her shikai on Hitsugaya, guess she underestimated Hinamori.

--------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya stood there, just watching the fight. He wanted to do something, he wanted to stop Hinamori. Although Hitsugaya knew Haruka deserved this, he felt Hinamori was going way too far. This wasn't the Momo he knew, he needed to stop her.

'Damn it! I still can't get freaking control over my stupid body!' Hitsugaya cursed as he tried his best to move his arm, 'Move.' He commanded, 'Move.' He commanded again. His patience was wearing thin, 'Move you stupid arm!' He screamed in his mind. Hitsugaya then looked back to the fight, Hinamori was relentlessly punching/strangling Haruka, not giving her any mercy. He couldn't see his Momo like this, because of him too.

'Momo…please, don't…don't do this Momo,' Hitsugaya begged as he watched Hinamori try to kill Haruka. He didn't want to see her like this. He needed to save her from making a horrible mistake. Suddenly Hitsugaya was whisked away by memories of him and Hinamori, when they first met, when Hinamori actually pointed her sword at him, when he saw her lie there bleeding to death, when she woke up…still dazed in a dream, when they defeated Aizen and she was by his side, when they went out for a date and especially, when they had their first kiss.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya whispered as he felt his hand move a bit, "Momo, Momo… MOMO!" Hitsugaya felt his body fall under his control again, in a split second the boy ran to Hinamori and wrapped his arms around her, "Momo…stop."

--------------------------------------------

Hinamori could've sworn she heard Hitsugaya say her name, but she was too blinded by anger to even care anymore. She was busy beating Haruka. As she was about to give the lower shinigami a final punch, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, she heard his voice, that deep voice that always serenaded her.

"Momo…stop."

Hinamori gasped as she felt her body being pulled away from an already unconscious Haruka, "S-S-Shiro-kun…is that y-you?"

"Yeah, Hinamori…" Hitsugaya whispered as he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry…" he whispered lovingly into her ear, "Forgive me?"

Hinamori felt tears well up in her eyes and fall down her face, she nodded dumbly at his words. She was so happy that he came back to her now, she didn't even care for an explanation for why he was kissing Haruka. She didn't give a damn, she just saw him, "Yes, Shiro-kun, I forgive you…" Hinamori turned around in his arms and wrapped her own arms around him, "I forgive you."

Hitsugaya smiled as he held onto Hinamori, "I love you, Momo-chan."

--------------------------------------------

Rangiku looked at the couple and grinned, 'Alls' well that ends' well…I guess.' Rangiku thought as she looked down at the unconscious Haruka, 'perhaps I should take her to the 4th division, even though she has done some horrible shit to Hinamori, but I can't have her waking up and ruining their moment…although I doubt she'll wake up soon.'

Rangiku just shrugged, picked up Haruka, and swung the girl over her shoulders. The busty vice-captain then looked back at Hinamori and Hitsugaya, they were passionately kissing each other at this point. Rangiku then turned to the front and began to walk away, "Happy ending I suppose."

TBC

--------------------------------------------

A.N. There will be two or three more chapters, then this will end. So Haruka haters, told you, you guys would love it.


End file.
